Memories
by Ren Sukiyari
Summary: One Shot Don Wei tells Jordan of his life, Maya, her crash and Eva. Not knowing that his beloved daughter is listening. Which brings Molly to think about the past as well. I DON'T OWN OBAN STARRACERS


Memories 

Don Wei paced infront of Molly " Young Lady you can't keep running off like this! You are the piolet for the Earth Team, you have to be more responsible." Molly just stood there, her eyes closed, fist clenched and head casted downwards.

" Didn't your father teach you anything!?"

With that Molly's head snapped upward "**DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER**!!" He never cared about me! He threw me away like garbage!" She then fled from the room, tears rolling down her cheeks, and almost ran into Jordan who was passing by. He turned and glared at Don Wei, who just stood there shocked at her rage.

"Why did you yell at her this time?" Jordan asked as he leaned against the cold stone doorway. "You must really have issues with her. All she does is try to please you Don Wei and you continue to harass her, I don't get it." Don Wei sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face.

"Molly is to rebelist, she needs displine" He said camly. Jordan straighted up "Do you really belive that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly ran up to the outer decks of their flying temple. The wind dried the tears that still lingered on her face.

_" Why does he treat me this way? Why can't see that I'm his daughter..." _

She looked up at the several moons that passed over head. Many memories flashing through her mind _" I wish you were here Mom"_Once again a tear rolled down her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don Wei sat down at the stone desk and folded his hands and set them infront of his mouth. " you see Jordan, on Earth I have a daughter. She probably about Molly's age now and I abanded her when she only five. It seems that I take out the anger I feel towards my self on her" Don closed his eyes.

Jordan was once again leaning on the wall farthest from him "Well why did you abanded her in the first place?" Don Wei slowly opened his eyes, a look of sadness lingered in their dark depths

"My first champion and the love of my life was a young woman name Maya"

Jordan's eyes widened "Maya! No way"

Don nodded "Yes. She was the most amazing piolet I had ever seen. But one day Maya crashed in a race against Spirit. Our daughter, Eva, was only five when her mother died"

Don looked down at the desk "She cried for three days after that. However she wasn't the only one devasted by her death. With Maya gone, my world was shattered. I was a danger to those I love and so to protect her, I sent Eva to a boarding school then I completly fell apart. I wandered for years as a shadow of the man I once was. It wasn't till I meet Rick that I moved on. After so long I couldn't bring myself to face, I knew she must of hated me..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and slowly made it down the stairs. She glaced towards Don Wei's room

_" I should apoligize" _She thought sadly.

She reached the buttom of the stairs and turned toward her father's room. Though she couldn't see inside, Molly heard voices coming from within.

She crept forward and leaned against the wall beside the doorway. She made out both Don Wei and Jordan's voices.

Don sighed " I haven't seen Eva in ten years and now it's just to late.."

Molly was shocked to hear her father say her real name. " But why do you take it all out on Molly?" Jordan asked. Don was quiet for a moment. " Shes the first female piolet I have had on my team since Maya's crash and this race has brought back alot of many long forgotten memories which just makes me angerier. I don't mean to harass her, but she reminds me so much of Eva."

It was all to much for Molly, turned around and ran into her room, and flung herself onto her hamick.

Don looked up at the sound. Jordan quickly looked outside then turned back to Don " She heard you" his face was blank. Don Wei placed his head in his hands _" Can things get any worse?"_

Molly dug her face into her pillow. _"What am I going to do?"_Her shoulders began to shake and she relized that she was crying. "Molly?" It was Jordan. She wiped her eyes off " What do you want?" she tried her hardest to hide the sadness in her voice. " I just wanted to see if your ok Don Wei was pretty nasty to you" His voice was inocent

"Im fine" was all Molly could. "You know if you wanna talk about it I'm all ears" She didn't answer. " Ok you want me to leave I get it, well I'll see you around" she heard his footsteps fade and he was gone.

She squeazed her eyes shut. _" Why me! Why do I have to suffer like this?! My mom's dead , My father doesn't care about me anymore! What am I supposed to do?"_ A picture of her mom's smiling face. " Mommy"

Molly's mind went back to the day her mother was lost to her forever.

She sat up on her father's shoulders and watched her mom's Star-Racer fly across the turn. Suddenly her right reacter blow up sending the racer crashing to the ground just beyond the finshed line. Her eyes widened, quickly she slipped down from her dad's shoulders, ignoring his cries for her to come back, and ran down onto the track. She stood infront of wrecked Star-Racer, flames flying high in the air. A few feet away she noticed somthing lying on the ground, It was her mothers goggles! She quickly snatched them up and held them close to her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. " Mommy!!" she cried out, but no one heard her...

Molly shook her head, the memory to painful to bare. Lost in the memories of her mother, she cried her self to sleep...

Some times it hurts to remeber someone, but memories are also a way we stay connected to those we love and those we have lost...


End file.
